


If at first you don't succeed...

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker really wants that tank... For prompts: Becker / Lester, Tank, Bribery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If at first you don't succeed...

If at first you don’t succeed…

Becker sat down on the end of Lester’s desk and folded his arms across his chest. Lester looked up from his paperwork and smiled at the look on the former soldier’s face.

“What are you pouting about?”

Becker sighed. “I’m not. I don’t pout..”

“This is about the tank, isn’t it?” Lester asked. “Look, it was a joke. You’re not having one.”

“But you got my hopes up and then,” Becker snapped his fingers, “gone!”

Lester glanced at the door to make sure it was closed, that no one would hear. “Well maybe if you’re really nice to me, I might let you have something equally dangerous to play with.”

Becker brightened. Now that sounded fun. “Like what? Can I have my Mossberg back?” When Lester shook his head, Becker slid off the desk and moved around to sit right in front of Lester. “Not even if I’m extra nice to you?” he asked, pulling Lester’s chair closer with the toe of his boot. He placed a hand on Lester’s knee, sliding it upwards, his fingers tracing up Lester’s thigh and causing the man swallow hard when his thumb dipped just a little too close for comfort. Becker leaning forward so that his face was mere centimetres from Lester’s. He smiled, moving to close that gap, but Lester spoke.

“Might I remind you that the windows to this office are made of glass.”

Becker looked around but the others were all preoccupied, none of them paying attention to what was happening in here. Still, Lester was right. This wasn’t the place for it.

“Good point.” He took his hand off Lester’s leg and stood, going to let himself out.

Lester frowned after him, cursing Becker for getting him all hot and bothered and then just leaving like that.

~.~

One minute he was on his way to his car to collect some papers he’d forgotten to bring up with him and the next he was being propelled into a dark supply room and the door closed behind him.

“What the-?”

His protest was swallowed up as he was pulled into a kiss that left him breathless and wanting more, but by then his assailant’s talented mouth was leaving a trail of kisses and nips down his throat. Lester let his head fall back, coming into contact with the wall with a thump, but he barely noticed as lips sucked lightly on the pulse point in his neck.

Then deft fingers were pushing his jacket out of the way and unfastening his belt. Lester groaned as his trousers were opened up far enough for long fingers to slip inside, cupping his cock though his underwear. And then his boxers were also gone, shoved down to his thighs as a gun-callused hand wrapped around him.

Lester reached out, his fingers finding soft hair to rake through, to clench into, as a warm, wet mouth closed over his cock. He groaned softly as he was licked and sucked, being teased to the edge and back again time after time. When eventually he was allowed to come, he felt his cock being sucked dry, that talented tongue licking him clean before he was tucked back into his underwear and trousers.

His mouth was claimed once more in a heated kiss as the press of a warm body pinned him against the wall.

~.~

A short time later, Lester tugged his tie straight and made sure his clothes were in order before he went back outside. As he reached for the door handle, he paused.

“Oh, Becker? You’re still not getting a tank.”

There was a low chuckle. “Bugger. Guess I’ll have to put more effort into persuading you.”

 

~.~  
End


End file.
